jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
(DxD: Black) Ch. ???: New Grey-haired Allocer
And finally, my everyday life came back to normal. 'Normal', as in, the 'most normal it can get'. A few weeks already passed since the last Miyama incident, and as such, a lot of things happened. Not much... First, I was happy to know that Allocer didn't really die back then. Instead, she went through a rather 'special' possession surgery from Beelzebub-sensei and the original Akane, changing all of her 'identity' as Lavinia Allocer in order to become 'Akane Angra-Mainyu'. However, for some reason or another, she broke free from that curse and returned to her former self. Even the Demon King of Beelzebub was shocked by it, and really mad because she said lord Marcenas couldn't stop rubbing it into her face. So, Allocer was Akane this whole time? I gotta say, I was upset at first, enough to punch her really hard on the stomach, but so used to this kind of thing that I simply decided to forget about it. Besides, it's not like I'm not partly to blame for this transformation. She said it herself as Akane: she wanted to get away from the pain of being weak and rather get rid of her emotions in order to grow as a genuine devil. At least is what I've been told. And thanks to Berolina-san... Uuuh, that's kinda awkward to think about... She was able to return to normal. Of course, she went through a lot of exams, and in the end, Beelzebub-sensei said that Allocer can never go back to the way she was before, a small string of black hair on her to prove that. But at least... I got my king back. My king... As in, I'm hers... Wait, no. Speaking of her... *DON!* *VOOOOOSH!* "Huh...?" I heard again the echoing sound of a baseball bat hit a homerun; and accordingly I saw a white ball cross the sky and disappear from sight. Nice one. From the higher ground here, Eating my lunch in peace, I turned my eyes down in order to see the baseball camp, where a high curtain of dust crossed all the bases in a instance, leaving a part of the crowd either dumbfounded, bewailed or hysterical. In the end, the teacher declared win by Blowout, as the whole blue team cheered and stood up to run for the silhouette behind all of that dust. Soon enough, that dirty cloud was getting weaker and weaker, and then revealed the girl behind it... Curvy figure, ample and dangerously big breasts, fair skin covered in sweat, big bright red eyes with slightly slit pupils and... Short, shoulder-lengthened hair in a strong, new Grey tone with a several small blonds highlights at the end of her bangs and wild sideburns. That she is, now one of the 'ascending idols' from Kuoh academy, the 'Blond now Greyhead first-year', smiling like an idiot as she laughed behind the baseball bat on her mouth and pulled her bloomers up in order to loose the grip on her ass. 'You did it again, Rina-chan! We won!' 'That's Allocer for you! I hope she can join the team someday! That'd be great!' 'How can she move with that extra weight?! You're incredible, Lavinia-sama!' I heard from here, as the crowd practically swallowed the greyhead. Yep, that's right, there she is. Lavinia Allocer; the ascending redhead idol of Kuoh academy. Who could've thought? Despite her size and feminine charms, she can be quite a monster in sports. According to Berolina-san, Allcoer always had this monstrous strength and stamina to be an impressive athlete, but in order to be more like Lady Rias, she kept this qualifies hidden during school periods. Now without such boundaries and mentality, she went from an unknown blondy first-year student to the athletic, charismatic greyhead sports idol that everyone adores in just a few weeks. It's kinda ironic when you take her name in consideration. She's more like Lady Rias now, yet different... "Meanwhile, I'm stuck as just a someone." I sighed, picking a fried egg and eating it, seeing the greyheaded idol going from baseball to Basketball, doing a sonorous dunk in just the first minute. I tried to pick another piece of meat; but my bandaged hand violently reacted to the movement, making me groan in pain and let go of the chopsticks. Oh Right, Beelzebub-sensei said hay it'll take a while until I'm fully healed, even with Phenex Tears. The worst part was convincing my mother that I Was okay and avoid her calling the cops on Kuoh. sighed again. "I'm kind of jealous of her, really. It must be nice..." 'Do not say that when you're aware we're here, Izuki.' I heard in my mind, such voice making me frown a little. I picked a piece of meat to eat, and then turned to the corner of my eye to see a certain blonde sitting next to me, drinking on her juicebox and playing on her portable, a purplehead with shining golden eyes covered in bandages, munching on noodles while watching the game, and Reika standing tall on my back, also watching the game. Yep, I'm stuck in the loser team, people who can't ever reach the popular kids even if they wanted to, which is sad. "Still, she is Berolina-san's little sister and a Allocer, descending also from Lord Vassago. It's only a given for her to have such charismatic traits. Kinda like Gremory and Lord Bael." The ninja said, sitting by my side to pat my shoulder. I dunno if he's saying that to cheer me up or praise Allocer. I don't mind, to be honest. "You better take care of her, or else the entire school will be against you." "As if. We don't even interact anymore since we came back." I said with a sigh. That's right, since we got back from the underworld to treat our wounds, Allocer haven't spoke a single word to me: every time we meet in the corridors, she's always surrounded by new friends and fans, so as when she's having lunch, and in all this time, she didn't visit us in the slightest. Being completely honest, I miss that a little. Still, I'm glad that she has her own personality now, even if this means I'm not part of her world anymore. "Only a few weeks passed... And now, she's one of the most popular girls on the entire first-year, while I'm stuck here in the loser ground. At least I'm not alone, guys." 'What do you mean 'guys'? I just have you know, I avoid people so that they don't find out I'm an ESPer.' "I'll be honest... I'm just anti-social. Kinda like you were Zenji." "And I'm a ninja. Secrecy is part of the job. As you can see, Zenjirou, you're on your own." Came their harsh, harsh words onto me, making me feel like a complete fool. I'm used to this, so sucked it up quickly. Yep, months of training and hell itself, and I'm still a Social Zero. It's not bad, at least... This is my life, after all. And hey, I got from those something even more awesome, so I can't complain. I felt someone hook we to a direction, and soon enough, I noticed it was Reika; blushing a patting my head. "Still, we kinda are acquaintances for this job, so... Yeah, I'm stuck with you, whatever I like it or not." "Huh. Thanks, Reika." 'Don't be so down, now; Izuki. Like you've thought, you got something even more awesome with those adventures of yours.' I heard inside my head, Mizuki-san coming closer to me to pick my chopsticks from my bandaged hands and pick for me a that tricky piece of meat, which I bit it off. 'Besides... Aren't you glad that things turned out better than expected? This is the most important part, y'know.' Things turned better than expected. She's right, actually... Oliver, Miyama Rei and the other runaways won't be an issue anymore. Not only Miyama ended up in a shell-shocked state after his defeat, the girls now have the missing piece, that little girl with a heart as a sacred gear based on Master Tannin, for the location of Miyama Enma, the mad Doctor behind their suffering and pain. They promised no longer bring harm to other supernatural creatures or schools for that matter, and someday, they'll get their revenge now that they know where their 'mastermind Villain' is hidden... But since Sarah-san has my mother as her editor and Kiruko-san still has to attend school, they'll settle their base in Kuoh for now, which means now and then I got to meet and greet them. They even said they'll try to bring Miyama back with a better attitude regarding everything, which is a great step. With them out of the way, the preparations for the Devil-Vampire meeting are almost complete. Reika, Sabrina and I will still take care of the rest of the 'Seven wonders of Kuoh', but after all that shit we've been through the last time, I think a few joke chapters will be breeze. Aria-san got her job as both Berolina-san's assistant and secretary, so she has the excuse to spend more time around Kuoh and her beloved King. Speaking of which, Berolina-san got a little more cheerful and easy-going within those past weeks, and now and then, I caught her and Allocer talking about something... Kaichou's group decided to manifest itself and find any more suspects and/or chain of events that might put in risk the safety of Kuoh city as a whole, and since Yoko needs to give her report about the events of this part of Japan, the whole Kanto region, back to the yokai central, maybe soon or later we might get a backup from other youkai factions, including from Kunou-sama, who Yoko said she have met senpai a long time ago. Also, both Sally-chan and Albert became part of the school staff, Sally-chan as a scanner and radar thanks to her abnomal mastery in sage arts, and as such, once in a while, I can met her for us to train(aka, sharing some perverted bullshit) and be a little cutie for me. Of course, people look at me thinking I'm a lolicon. and Albert, kinda oddly, became a science teacher. From what I know, that bastard Oliver became a agent for the Gremory clan, working for them in attempt to atone for what he and others done, and to figure out why he was chosen as senpai's successor. While looking at my left hand I also remembered, after all those events, he gave me a jewel of the Boosted Gear which was... Actually quite nice of him. Wait, what did i just say? All in all... Yeah, things worked out better than expected. I'm alive, so are my friends, apprentice and Berolina-san, Aria-san, Allocer and, well, Kuoh as a whole. Besides, if things go smoothly, they said they can find Annie in no time. I just hope we can find her in time. I should be happy, for the first time in a long time, I got everything under control, and everything is working just fine... But something is making me uneasy. And since I talked to Aria-san, I have pretty good idea what might be causing this... The Hakuryuukou. The English vanishing white dragon emperor, the one with the Sacred Gear DIVIDING, the light wings of the white dragon emperor, and the spirit of the white Dragon Albion, the other heavenly dragon besides Ddraig. She was the one who saved everyone from Miyama's trump card(even though I believe he was screwed since the beginning.), with little to no effort at all. Moreover, like Oliver, she had total control over her sacred gear, and just like Lord Vali, ended her match without even breaking a sweat, all while making jokes and doing bizarre things. Basara-san even said that she wasn't even that bright, but if she defeated that bastard Miyama, which forces sums the power of all the dragon kings combined... Not to mention, she has also a sidekick... Or she is the sidekick, of the current host of the Sacred Gear Alphecca Tyrant, one of the biggest weapons against Devils, the Holy Relics. Fortunately, she seemed more controlled than the battle-maniac that is again the Hakuryuukou, and if she can control her like that, this means I and everyone else am safe for now. She also resurrected Berolina-san, so so far, she's good on the books... "Still... I better get stronger or else I won't be the evil dragon emperor candidate for too long. I was an idiot for thinking That problems wouldn't arise after one after another." I Sighed, now walking my way down to my house after class. I have no clubs to attend... Eh... Nor chores to do, so better hit the sack and rest for what I care, just like I've been doing the past days, in order to heal my wounds faster and not suffer from them too much. Well, at least I'm half-prepared to what can happen, specially during the meeting. I turned to my sacred gear. "Hey, Mister Dragon Amurokros, do you think that the Current Hakuryuukou is being taught by Lord Vali? After all, they're both battle-maniacs, as I was being told." IT'S QUITE AN INTERESTING THEORY, BUT I DON'T THINK THAT LUCIFER WOULD BE HAPPY TO TAKE PART IN A FIGHT WHICH HE'S NOT PHYSICALLY INCLUDED., said the dragon in my arm, his tone of voice making me think he's pondering the situation in hand deeply. MAYBE ALBION'S TEACHING THE CURRENT ONE WHAT HE SHARED WITH THE LUCIFER, OR HIMSELF IS TEACHING THE CURRENT ONE BATTLE TACTICS. I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF HIS SOUL INFLUENCING THE CURRENT ONE WAS ALSO A POSSIBILITY. "It's useless to complain, is it? The only answer now is to get stronger and deal with her later. Maybe she won't be evil or antagonist to me, but I can't take the risk." I said, stretching my arms in midway my way home and looking again at the green and red glow on my left arm behind all of those bandages. "After all, I can't call myself 'Senpai's' successor or even the Dragon emperor candidate if I can't handle a his true successor of the Hakuryuukou, right? But for that, could you lend some of your strength, Brass Dragon?" COURSE, PARTNER. I ALSO WANT TO TEST THE STRENGTH OF THE CURRENT ONE, TO SEE IF SHE IS REALLY THE RIGHT SUCCESSOR OF THAT LUCIFER AND THE WHITE ONE. Came the powerful voice inside my corpse Gauntlet of the Plague dragon. This kind of confidence is really pumping me up to do my best. Maybe it's just me fanboying a little over senpai and lord Vali's rivalry, but hearing that the Hakuryuukou is around makes me want to grow even stronger. And if she's as strong as she seems, I don't have other choice then. A small grin creeped on my face. Why do I keep smiling like an idiot in such inappropriate times and situations. Maybe I'm not as calm as I thought I was, and maybe that isn't a bad thing. "Great. Next time, let's test our strength." Yep, definitely I have changed a lot. Maybe it's just an impression of myself, maybe is the feeling of relief and comfort about Allocer, but I feel a lot more alive, and I don't feel this sensation of warmth and serenity since... *ZING!* I CAN FEEL A PRESENCE FROM BEYOND THAT WALL! "Yeah, I felt it too." I said recovering from that small spark of awareness that triggered not long ago. Huh, problems came earlier than I was expecting, and I'm all alone now. That might be a messy fight if I have to give it a shot. But after everything I went through, I can't say that I'm not somewhat experienced. I put myself on a battle pose as a shadow creeped over the street turn. Ready or not, here it comes! "Oh-hoh. Oh, hohohoh. Take a look at that, Zenjirou-kun being all confrontational and bold. Sure brings some memories." I heard a familiar voice behind the said wall, as soon revealed itself a new figure: a certain now greyheaded Kuoh idol, walking on her tip-toes and with her arms crossed, looking at me with those big and bright red eyes. Seeing her made me dismiss my sacred gear and battle pose, as she turned to me and waved a hand. "Yahoo~. How's it going, Zenjirou-kun? Long time no see." "Yeah, long time no see, Rina." I said with a sigh, also waving and coming closer to her. So is her this time, eh? Can't say that i didn't want to talk to her for a time. I crossed my arms and took a quick scan at her new look. Her short grey hair with some remaining blond bangs, bright red eyes that were her original color and a fully bandaged right arm, the one she lost against Miyama and got a new one from Beelzebub-sensei and Katallia-san, made entirely of Katallia-san's 'malleable' cellular structure and the rest of her original arm, and fused using Albert's alchemical magic. "So... How is your arm? Feeling better?" "Well, yeah. Beelzebub-sama is a genius regarding those things. It still melts a little from time to time and I can't feel much with it yet, but I guess it'll get better with time." She said, lifting the said arm and clenching it a few times. The grip is strong, and the movements are good. Unlike me, who almost bursted his own arm to reach his front pocket, she's doing pretty great. However, she hid it from my sight and turned again to me. "However, this isn't why I'm here for. I'm here for you, Sasamoto Zenjirou-kun. And I have something to give you back." "Huh...?" I tilted my head to a side, mildly confused. She didn't give me any explanation or further info, though. Instead, she nonchalantly tossed something shiny in my direction, which I picked it in midair. It was cold and cutting, I wonder what it is. The answer came soon after as I opened my fist, making me hum in surprise: "what the... My keys?" "Yep, I'm giving those back." She said with a smile, shrugging and doing a glance pose, which further threw me into confusion. What does she mean by that? I thought it was her dream to be close to the Sekiryuutei, or a dragon in general. Unless... Maybe it is. "Because, you know what Zenjirou-kun? I came to the conclusion that I don't need you anymore!" "Ah..." Jackpot, I was right. "Yeah. After some thought and self-awareness, I came to the conclusion that I don't need to stand up to your shit anymore." She said in a such nonchalant and calm yet euphoric tone, it's kinda jarring. Wait; what did she say? That's my line. "You're moody, rude, violent, ignorant, stupid, doesn't take any hint, perverted, uncaring, idiotic and overall unpleasant. Seriously, I think I would even avoid you if you were a normal human. No wonder you got no friends." "..." My lips curved in a uneasy half-smile of awkwardness and anger. It's again that feeling of punching someone square in the face, something that I wanted to do with Allocer a long time ago before this whole Rating Game started. "And you withstood those this whole time because...?" "Because of your Sacred Gear, of course. I was stupid and naive, thinking that someone such as yourself could help me become stronger, but I was completely wrong!" She shrugged and opened a smile towards me. With that smile, even I grinned under my eyes. "I don't need you to grow stronger, and I don't need you to help me become independent. Therefore, you have no use for me, Lavinia Allocer, so I don't need to fed up to your shit anymore. In fact, I think I hate you." "Heh, I hate you too, Rina." I said with also a shrug. This is really strange, it's like I'm actually liking what she's saying to me. Not that it matters, but somehow, I feel proud of her. "Yep, that's right, I'm not a knight in a shining armor, I'm not a protagonist of an OC fanfiction, I'm not senpai. I'm just Sasamoto Zenjirou, a normal guy with a bad personality, bad grades, no reputation and completely worthless and weak in this world, that was only lucky enough to have the Destroyer astra, and now a Boosted Gear jewel. And nothing else. However, Unlike someone I know, I have a complete grip of who I am, instead of going back and on in personalities." "Well, that sucks, because your current personality is horrible!" She said, crossing her arms and turning around, giving me a SHAFT turn and aside glance. "Well, whatever. It's not like I'm going to have to stare at your face for too long from now on. You might be my Queen, but that doesn't mean I need to stay glued to you. In fact, since this is all I needed to say, I'm going now." "And I'm glad for that. Go back to your bimbos and zombies, for what I care." I personally don't, really. I made a dusting-waving motion with my hand, in clear sign for her to leave. "At least, unlike you, I got my own friends. I just hope you don't push someone into your mess again like you did with everyone in your peerage." "Bleh." Was all she said as she pushed her eyelid down and stuck her tongue to me, the last thing she did before summoning a magic rune and disappear from my sight. And there she goes, without even saying goodbye. Huh, that was an interesting conversation. We did nothing but point at each other's faults, yet the feeling of left was of total relief and even pride. Maybe that's the feeling of seeing someone you know mentally grow, which is saying something for someone as Allocer, even if it hurts a little. I don't actually hate her, far from that. It's just that I have other problems to deal with, and as soon as I finish one, the better. Still, maybe one day we can maintain a longer conversation, and by that, I mean one of those again, instead of just passive-aggressive insults like those I'm so sick of. That's the closest we ever had to a normal conversation since we met. I snapped out of my thoughts with a sigh, and put the keys into my pocket like they should. Entering my house, I noticed there was no one home, but since it's so early in the evening, my sisters are probably still working or at college, Inuyasha's probably asleep upstairs, Yoko is still attending that youkai conference, Tasha, Shoda, Ryuubi-chan and Dairyuu-san are probably helping mom in her work, and Dallas is probably in some gutter. I looked over a folded paper on the dinner table, and I was right: Mom is away to help and work with Sarah-san at the hospital, while my sisters aren't around. This means I'm completely alone now. What to do now? I'm all alone in this big house, no sisters ordering you around, no mom to care for now, no partners to try to escape kinky situations from. Again, for a long time since, I'm complete and utterly alone. Just me and the silence with the occasional break of it by nearby nature. Maybe I'll hit the sack for now, I'm tired and that's what I was planning to do, anyway. Leaving my shoes and bag by the entrance, I went upstairs to reach for my room, the normal one with my bed, a bookshelf, some toys and my school things, just the way I like it. There is still some time left for dinner, so I just laid on my bed and closed my eyes for a good nap... Yes, silence and rest, those are the things I'm going for now. No matter how many people I care about, no matter the dangerous I'm suppose to face, there's always a good time for a me time. All I want is some silence and sleep, then I'll be prepared for what is yet to come. I can even be more eager about it, too. But let's not thing about that, let's take a break. Yes, let's res-... *ZOOM!* ... ... As I was saying, let's res-... "Alright, he's asleep. It's time for that." *TIP-TOE TIP-TOE TIP-TOE!* As I was saying, let's res-... *SLIP!* "Kyaaaah!" *DOOOON!* "Waaaaah! I screw up!" Goddamn it! . ~~X~~ . Sasamoto Zenjirou just wants a quiet life, and yet things like that happen: I'm now facing a certain greyhead across the mini-table in my room, her face as red as her sister's hair since she slipped on my getter-robo figure and hit herself on the table. There is so much and nothing that I want to say in this situation, but since I don't want to overload her, better start with the simplest one: "Rina, what are you doing here?" That's the first question, I asked it with a hand waving in her direction, trying my best to look as disinterested as possible. I'm actually curious to hear what she has to say, but better not let that get the best of me in this situation. "..." Came her silent response, as she fiddle with her fingers and was doing her best to avoid my gaze. No answer, eh? I won't press her or anything, but damn it if I'm not curious about it. "Rina..." "Can I... Can I say what I'm thinking through a song?" She asked, bringing me the biggest question mark of my life. Wait, what? Isn't that a bit random even for what I've been doing those past weeks? Instead of waiting my answer, she already summoned a magic rune and pulled from there a small electronic music box, the ones only guys past thirty or twenty would remember, and turned it on. "I have no right words for this, the only thing I can think of right now is this song. So... Let me express what I'm feeling right now through this song. Is that okay?" "Uh... Okay...?" I am the one who got no words now. What? Are we a songfic now? But whatever, maybe this won't be so bad. But I'm curious what kind of music she chose. I hope is not one of those J-pop opening songs they choose for light novel adaptation's opening sequences. I nodded and waited for the best... She faintly smiled as the beat began. Up, down, up, down, she bounced in her seat as the beat would go one after another. The moment the rift started, she jumped on my table and began to shake accordingly. This techno-pop-wave kind of music... I think I know this song. By the way, she's now wearing black frilly panties... What the hell am I thinking?! "What's going on? Could this be my understanding?/It's not your fault I was being too demanding~." She began to sing with the song, still bouncing and shaking to that suave beat and doing a shrug motion. Damn, the song is on the tip of my tongue, yet nothing is coming for it. Wait, is that the music she chose to talk to me? Allocer then turned to and pointed a finger at me. "I must admit it's my pride that made me distant.../ All because I hoped that you'd be someone different." More beat, more bounce. This song is surprisingly relaxing... "There's not much I know about you./Fear will always make you blind." She continued, following the beat now with swift movements but with abrupt ends, she would move smoothly, than strike a pose by the end of the beat. Wow, is that natural or she did trained it? "But the answer is in clear view ./It's amazing what you'll find face to face!" I'm starting to get it where she's coming to. Then again, I could be wrong, so I just sighed and continued to see her dance and sing that song. Face to face, huh? "I turned you away 'cause I thought you were the problem./ Tried to forget until I hit the bottom." Wow, that's awkwardly accurate, and the song became a little more tense. She's also getting tired, as her bounce and dance became a lot more slower, just like in the music. Now, the next line is: "But when I faced you, in my blank confusion/ I realized you weren't wrong, it was a mere illusion!" Wow, now that's scary. I sighed under my breath, as I could feel that she had become unquiet and nervous. It's not that I feel ashamed or guilty... Maybe a little. "It really didn't make sense/Just to leave this unresolved..." I guess this is the turning and decisive point. I get it now, what she meant by singing this one. I sighed, now that's the time to be responsible again. Crap. She's almost fainting. Better stop her before the worst can happen. "It's not hard to go the distance./ When you finally get involved face to fac-...!" *CLICK!* *SLIP!* "Wah...!" And then, with just one flick, I turned off that little musicbox, making her lost balance and fall on her back, in a way that she was splattered all over the table, looking at me from upside down. We stared at each other for a while and her face blushed, turning her eyes to the other side. "Huh~... So yeah.. Well..." "I get it, I think. You regret everything you've done to me and forced me to do." I said, taking a deep breath and sighing, crossing my arms and looking at the ceiling. She also put herself sit on my table, looking at me with low eyes. She's kinda down now. "Right? What about the whole 'I hate you' stuff?" "Huh~... Yeah. I am. I am... Feeling bad about it. I hate you, I really hate you, but for some reason... I don't dislike the idea of you by my side." She said, sighing and gripping tightly on her skirt. Her eyes wondered over my room, and her head tilted to a side, still with her gaze away from me. "I want you... By my side, even if I hate that side of you. Because I can tell ten motives for me to hate you... But... But... I have no numbers for the motives to really... Really like you." "..." "...?" ... Oh, crap. Is that a confession? How can I handle this kind of thing?! It's just... How can we... I gulped under my lungs, and took a deep breath. I hate this feeling... Of having nothing to do or say. I'm tapping my finger on the ground, waiting for something to happen. And in the end, I have nothing to do... I can feel... Blood? "Zenjirou, you're bleeding." "Eh...?" Before I knew it, I snapped away from my stupor and felt a trail of blood running down my mouth. I bit my tongue again, and it's bleeding. Shit~, I'm coming down again. I sighed, and stood up again from the floor. "Zenjirou... Is that okay? I want... I want to stay that way. Is that okay? I'll... I'll understand if you say..." "Rina." She stopped, I stopped her. Okay, okay, again, time to be a man. Things like that would happen sooner or later, so the only thing I can do now is suck it up and face it like the only man in this orange feast. "Do you remember what you said back when we first met?" "That I am your cum-bucket, your Dutch wife and your walking condom?" She said now unbuttoning her shirt, partially revealing her black lacy br-... What the fuck! "We can still do it! I can still be your whore! If that's what you want, we can hav-...!" *WHACK!* "Owiiie~..." "And we're back at the damn square one! Goddamn it, Rina!" I said now with a fury-boosted fist on her little head, which had now two serious bumps. Okay, where was I? Oh, right. Be a man. Be careful with words and avoid any harsh moves. Like a melody, you must synchronize with the situation, pattern, her feelings and yours own, in order to come as pleasant for the ears, otherwise a single broken note can damn the whole orchestra. Fuck yeah, poetry classes! "What I mean is... I'm your queen, Rina. Remember? Your sidekick, your partner." I said, a lot calmer now and with the situation in control and based around. She stopped caressing her head and looked at me with surprised eyes. I remember: the first time we met, how I hit her, how forceful she was, how I... Died by shoving myself out of the window to fall for my death(Kah...). Everything happened between that and now, and I can say with all words now: it isn't so bad. "So... Even if you come to hate, despise, loath or even think me as a dummy... I'll be always by your side. But just so you know... I'm not senpai." "And I'm not Rias Gremory either." She said, sniffing a little and looking at me yet again. "But... But..." "Yep. Let's live our lives as ourselves. Because I don't think I would hate you like I do if you wasn't anyone but Lavinia Allocer." "Zenjirou..." And finally getting teary, she jumped on me, landing on my lap, and hugged my body, burying her little head on my chest. I don't know if she's happy or regretful, but I can say this: she's back. This warmth, this sensation, I'm at peace, and so is her. "I'm... I'm home." "Yeah, welcome back... Lavinia Allocer." And that's that. No great revelations, no confessions and no big final end credits. We can't act like we were suppose to, but how we feel like it. Yeah, no matter what people say or compare us to, we're gonna live the way we want, being who we are. Because life is not a manga, anime, light novel, movie or even a fanfiction, so we don't have roles on it. So what? That can only we can always change and choose our paths, and write our own story. And that's th-... "What are you two doing?" "...!" Shock! Both Allocer and I jumped after hearing that voice, that familiar, yet ominously different voice. Wait, what?! I thought... I thought her conference would last at least today! Both of us, like broken machines, turned broken and slowly to the direction we heard that voice, next to the door, and I was right! There she is! Wearing her ceremonial kimono of powerful white and red in a true shrine maiden style, it was Akabane Yoko, so menacingly looking at us I could even see an ominous 'Go... Go... Go...' Hovering around her head! Also, she looked kinda dizzy and red! Don't tell me she drank. "Ah... Ah! Yoko! I thought... I thought your conference would last the whole day... Ahahahah..." "..." "Yoko...?" *STRIP!* *TUM!* "...!" And that's the sound of clothes dropping! She said nothing, but in an instant, the fox girl stripped herself from her garments, leaving her topless and wearing white panties, and walked towards me, but not forward, but backwards, all while shaking her ass and tails in my direction until she touched my face with them to them sit on me! "Mmmph...!" "Ah! Yoko! What are you doing?!" I heard Allocer say in a exasperate tone. After a quick moan when I accidentally bit her tail, Yoko huffed. "Huh! Look at you, thinking that you can have your way with my husband while I'm away. Huuuh~..." I could feel the scent of her panties as she snuggled her posterior in my face, all while unbuttoning my summer shirt to caress her hands on my chest. "I have you know... Haaaah~... Zenjirou and I... Heeeeh~... Already did a lot of lewd stuff... Hah~... Together!" "Ah!" Wait! No! Shit! This is really dangerous! What the hell is Yoko thinking?! Maybe she's really drunk! Shit, I got no choice! I'll have to break her again! "Lewd things... With Zenjirou?!" Allocer said with a gasp of surprise. I tried to push Yoko away to explain the situation better, but before I could do that, I could hear her also huff, and then, the big one: "You... You cheating fox! I should be the one who do lewd things with him! I'm his king!" "...!" What the hell?! "Huh... Again thinking you're hot stuff because you're a Allocer. Okay, fine. Let's have a duel." And then Yoko stood up and removed herself away from me. I thought I was save for now, but then Yoko came closer to the greyhead with a daring face and soon I discovered what she meant by duel. "Let's share him and do all sorts of stuff with him. No external help, no blocking and if it has to be in group, we'll do it one per shot! The one who he chooses shall be the lead. Is that right?" What the hell does she means by 'one per shot'?! "I accept it!" And now it was Allocer turn to strip, revealing her new set of black lingerie before dismissing her bra, making her juggles out it's grasp. She then pinned me to the ground and sank me into her cleavage. Don't tell me she got drunk by influence too! "Does... Does it feel good, Zenjirou~? My breasts are better than this cutting-board fox, aren't they?" "...!" I couldn't say anything since I was in Allocer's cleavage, but for some reason, my head was getting more and more cloudy and dark. Before I could pass out, something landed on my lap, rubbing itself against me. "Huuuh~... Does it feel good here, Zenjirou~? Look at my butt, look at my tails~. They're so needy and eager for you." In a moment of lucidity, one of my eyes that could see anything but breasts caught a glimpse of Yoko, who was sitting on my lap and shaking her hips, up, down, left and right, rubbing in a certain spot that made me grunt. "Haaaah~, haaah~, I love this~, rubbing myself on my beloved dragon~!" "Ah! No fair!" Rina said, finally getting her breasts out of my face to go lower, now rubbing her chest on mine, licking my neck and all the way down, while one of her hands were going lower than that. I can feel her nipples, I can feel the softness of her breasts, rubbing against me, while her hand was going too low! "It's not fair~! Zenjirou's my queen~. My queen~...!" "Haaaah~, haaaaah~... Zenjirou... Zenjirou~..." "My queen... My queen~...!" "..." ... "Can...?" ""Huuuuuh~...?"" "Can't a guy have one moment of rest or at least a moment to reflect his life... WITHOUT BEING ATTACKED BY HUNGRY SUPERNATURAL GIRLS?!" *BOOOOM!* "Kyaaaaah~!" "OOOOOOOOWIIIIEEEE~...!" And then, I knocked them both out with a good and well-done SHOT, that fortunately didn't triggered any unwanted attention. Maybe the moment they wake up, things will be back to normal. Sheesh... Yeah, I forgot about that. That's my life, one incident after another, and apparently, there's no breaks in it. In it, and in the girls that are in. Still... "Haaaah... I love you... Zenjirou..." "My queen... I wuv yuu~..." Sigh. Maybe it won't be too bad, after all. But next time they're forceful like that, I'll do worse... . ~~ELSEWHERE~~ . "Hey Morgy~, I'm bored! Let's go make some chaos and find someone to fight!" "You already fought the entire ogre forest and the descendant of the ASH Dragon Quasar. I think that's enough for today." "Bleh! Those guys were weak. I even held back and nothing good came out. I want a good fight, not some toothpick contest!" "Well, I heard that in Kuoh there'll be a Meeting between Devils and vampires, plus an entire ninja Village to serve as bodyguards. How about it? You can fight vampires, Devils, ninjas and I heard that the Heretic plague dragon and maybe even sekiryuutei might be there." "Whoa! So awesome! Great! Not only I'll get to meet my eternal rivals, but me, Arubin and Vali-nii-chan can see how much of a challenge he can be to us! Isn't that right?!" {AS MUCH AS I DON'T AGREE WITH THIS NEEDLESS FIGHTING SPREE, IT WILL BE INTERESTING TO MEET THE RED ONE AGAIN, OUR NEW RIVAL AND HIS CURRENT HOST.} {Hyoudou Issei proved to be worth the name of the Hero of the underworld despite his origins, as well as Yaminari. I'm also curious about the outcome of this new host.} "Right? Right?!" "Whatever. As long as it can make you happy and quiet, I'm can't complain. Very well, we'll be there for the meeting." "Yes! Demonic meeting and Brass Dragon, here we go~!" {LET US GO.} {Heh, I can't wait...} Next; Rina's box. Previous; Proud of you. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black) Category:Miyama Runaways arc